Secrets
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: Katie was saved and had almost completly gotten her memory back until she was shot but Gryffin Gabriel's and Vivian's son saved her...soon she begins to find out secrets about them and herself as well. Newly Revised Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter One

**Secrets**

Katie leaned against a tree silently staring into the woods. She was positive that he would come out tonight he would have to. It was a full moon after all. She caught site of a form rushing towards her. Katie moved to where she stood in front of it. "Gryffin." She cried hoping he would stop.

Gryffin stood in front of her in a matter of seconds. "What are you doing out so late Kat…Katie?" He shook her. "You need to get inside now." He demanded.

A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Gryffin flinched.

"You need to go," He gripped her shoulders tighter.

Katie stared down. "I know," She whispered pain filling her voice, "I know your secrets." She cried trying to ignore his icy blue eyes staring down into hers.

Gryffin stared at her for a long moment than raised his hands to her cheeks. He closed his eyes pain showed even though his eyes were closed. "I love you Katie." He said. Katie placed a hand over his as a few tears fell from her eyes.

She closed her eyes ready for the pain that was about to hit her. She was ready to die.

**Chapter One- 2 Weeks Before**

Katie collapsed against a brick wall holding her head. Why did her head hurt so bad, why couldn't she remember anything, why? "It really hurts…" She whimpered, "I can't think, what am I doing here?" All these useless questions brought her no justice to her curiosity. All she knew is that her name was Katie or preferably Kat and she knew nothing about herself other than that.

A drop of rain fell on her face. Than it started to speed up the rain grew harder while she just grew weaker. Katie pulled her sore knees to her stomach and hugged them trying to get some warmth. All she ended up getting was blood everywhere though which really sucked. It was bad enough to walk around with moth-eaten clothes but then blood all over them, that's a little far for her.

She felt as though she was being watched. Her head turned in the direction that she felt the stare. Her eyes caught stare of a boys, his eyes were glowing at her. She couldn't find any words to say, because she had none to say. She realized that she was in too much pain to talk louder than a whisper. Katie put a hand to her stomach where the pain was, she pulled it away, blood covered it and the air reeked of her blood, only she was in too much pain too notice till now.

The boy ran over to her. "Are you, okay?" He shouted over the rain. Katie's eyes widened when he touched her, it hurt too much to bear. She cried in pain. "What's wrong?" Then his eyes caught site of her holding her stomach. "We have to get you help." He said picking her up.

Katie clenched onto his shirt as she was carried through the rainy night to an unfamiliar place. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

Her eyes opened slowly as she felt the sun glare into her eyes. She shielded her eyes and leaned up, she was wearing a long shirt and a pair of pajama paints. Katie placed her hand on her stomach she felt the bandages through the shirt. She stood up and walked around the unfamiliar place, searching for a person that she could talk to.

Katie found herself in the living room, the boy that had saved her last night was curled up on the couch the remote lying beside him as though he were guarding it, (sounds like my mom, he he). She sat down on the foot of the couch and stared at the television screen for a moment than she reached for the remote. Her hand was grabbed when she had touched the remote. "I don't think so mom." He mumbled leaning up than looking at her after rubbing his eyes a few times.

"Mom," Katie questioned staring into his icy blue eyes.

The boy stared at her than recognized her. "Oh, you're that girl from last night, I'm Gryffin." He said reaching out his hand to shake hers. "What's your name?"

"Katie, Kat if you even want to call me that." She said excepting the handshake. "Could you please tell me where I am, I would greatly appreciate it. Gryffin." She had never said that name before so it was foreign rolling off her tongue.

"You are on, 1565 Old Forest Rd., Ben Avon, Pennsylvania." Gryffin said grinning to her. She didn't see the humor in it and went along with it. Katie leaned forward and looked him in the eyes.

"Gryffin?" She said his gaze deepening in to hers. Katie leaned closer than pulled a leaf out of his hair. "Thought you might want that out." She said leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Why's there a leaf in your hair anyways?" Katie said curiously.

"I couldn't tell you, maybe it's from last night, I mean I did have to carry you home after all." Gryffin grinned pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Do you know what happened to me?" Katie asked putting a hand to her head, " I can't remember anything at all."

"No, I thought you would know what happened to you." Gryffin said giving her a baffled look.

A/N: So what'd ya think for a first chapter? Good hopefully. Well, read and review.


	2. Chapter Two

Secrets 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate. **

Chapter Two 

Katie stared at Gryffin's baffled look. "You don't know?" She whispered. "I guess I was stupid to think you would know." She grinned stupidly to herself.

"Hey, Katie. You're not stupid, last time I looked you could have had amnesia. You know," He smiled. Katie looked down with her hands on her cheeks as she made herself feel stupid for her selfishness.

"I know I'm not stupid." She whispered, "I just feel, helpless."

"Hey Gryffin you in there." Katie's ears caught another voice say.

"Yeah, Dad I'm in here." Gryffin yelled in the next room, where she sensed the movement.

Katie pulled her knees to her stomach and wrapped her arms around them. She stared down trying to think of something from her past but she couldn't. _Why is it that I can't remember my past?_ She thought. She snapped back into it when a hand was waved across her face. "Are you okay Katie?" She heard.

Katie stared up. "I'm fine." She said breaking her gaze. "I guess I'm still feeling a little strange from last night. Gryffin?" Katie laid her head on her knees waiting for him to answer.

"Hm?" Gryffin hummed looking at her.

"How'd you save me? How'd you get the bullet out of my stomach?" She asked turning her head towards his.

"Well first things first we had a very skilled person who knew how to get the bullet out here. Secondly I had to run with you home in the cold. That's how those fun things happened." He said his blue eyes darting to her green ones. "Why?"

"I don't know I just thought I would ask." She said dropping the topic. "Thanks for answering my question anyways."

"So, how'd you sleep?" Gryffin asked giving her a smile.

"I slept just fine, except for those occasions when I touched my stomach." She said pulling herself back and laying against the couch.

"Let me see your stomach where you got shot." He said.

Katie stared at him for a moment, "No, I'm fine; you don't need to see it."

"Why did you save me, Gryffin?" She said quite suddenly.

Gryffin gave her a puzzled look. "It was the right thing to do and it was pure instinct."

"Really, pure instinct, so you're saying you always run around at night saving peoples lives?" Katie questioned a smirk on her face.

"Well, no I just help when I can." Gryffin stuttered. "What's with the smile?"

"I think it's nice that you help people, that's all." Katie said tilting her head to the side. "Anyways, "her stomach growled. "I'm kinda hungry…"

Gryffin grabbed her hands and pulled her up off the couch, "Let's get something to eat." He exclaimed dragging her into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad. This is Katie you know the girl I rescued last night."

Gryffin's mother extended out a hand to shake hers. "I'm Vivian, and this is Gabriel." Vivian said nodding to the man beside her. Gabriel gave her a weary look.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Vivian asked. (They might be out of character for a little while)

Katie nodded. "Yes, I am feeling well thanks for giving me a place to stay, I appreciate it."

"No problem." Gabriel said answering for Vivian this time.

"Vivian sweetie." A person strolled into the kitchen and slid into a seat. "Who's that?" She said noticing Katie standing there stiffly.

"This is Esme, my mother." Vivian introduced Esme. "Esme, this is Katie, you know the girl I told you about last night."

Esme rose an eyebrow, "Oh, well hello." A smug grin on her face. Katie read the look and it seemed to say, _this is going to be interesting…_


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate. **

Chapter Three 

Gabriel and Vivian had sat Gryffin and Katie down at the table and were having a discussion. "You can stay for a while Katie, the only thing I want to tell you. Don't leave the house at night, you could be mistaken for an animal and shot, this goes for you to Gryffin…you know the rules." Gabriel shifted his gaze back and forth between the two of them. "School had just let out for the summer a few weeks ago."

Katie nodded politely. "Now would you be kind and please go to your room." Gabriel gave her a small smile and his eyes stared at the doorway.

"Yes, thank you for giving me a place to stay, Vivian, Gabriel…_Gryffin._" Katie turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

She heard a few words on her way out, "I _hope_ she follows rules _well_." They were spoken by Gryffin.

Katie walked up the stairs silently and sat on her bed. She leaned back slowly careful to not hurt her stomach. She stared at the white textured ceiling making shapes and figures out of it in her mind. Someone silently knocked on the door.

In came Vivian with an outfit for Katie to wear, "This should do until we get you some more clothes."

Katie smiled gratefully. "They're great, thanks." Katie waited till Vivian left the room and changed into a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. The jeans were just a little big but she made do with them. She looked into the mirror that sat across from the bed. Her long auburn hair was messy and looked like it had been through a night of rain. She saw a brush sitting on the dresser and reached over for it. She ran it through her hair gently and brushed until all of her tangles were out. "Why, why can't I remember?" She growled angrily. An image flashed in her head. It looked to her like it was a brief image of being shot, her being shot.

"Katie?" She heard someone say outside of her door then a gentle knock came into her hearing.

"Yes," she said her voice squeaked.

"What's up with the squeaking?" She recognized Gryffin's voice.

"Sorry, you just…startled me, that's all," Katie said giving him a silly smile. "What is it that you needed?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me," he said running a hand through his wild golden hair.

"Sure," she said standing up… "Wait, do you have a tooth brush…I don't mean to be gross it's just, you know."

"Oh, I understand," he said pulling her out of the room and into the bathroom. He reached under the sink and pulled out a new toothbrush and opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of toothpaste. Katie smiled gratefully then took them and brushed her teeth.

"I'm sorry…" She said staring down embarrassed.

"It's okay, nothing to be embarrassed about," he grinned.

"Where are we walking anyways?"

"The woods, where else?"

"The woods?" She stared at him as they walked down the stairs together. Her head was then hit with immense pain and she had a flashback of herself in the woods slashing at a tree, what was she slashing at the tree with? She couldn't tell…Katie held her head in her hands for a brief second.

"Are you okay?" Gryffin said stopping just in front of her trembling figure. "You're trembling," He reached a concerned hand up to her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she growled hitting his hand too hard for her own liking. "I'm sorry," she said bowing her head to Gryffin, she was ashamed. "I was just; it was just a head ache." He looked like he was thinking deeply when she stared to him. She laid her foot on the next step only to step on a paint brush and feel it slip out from beneath her. In a quick second Gryffin caught her and put her onto the next step.

"Are you alright Katie?" Vivian asked staring up from the bottom of the stairwell. She and Gabriel seemed to have witnessed the whole thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine it was just my head," she shrugged it off with a smile then continued down the stairs and waited for Gryffin. "He's taking me for a walk in the woods."

"The woods Gryffin, are you sure that's a good idea," Gabriel said staring at his son, "I mean wouldn't you rather show her something more interesting."

"I think that the woods are fine," he said closing his eyes as though he wasn't listening. "There's nothing there that could do us harm."

"I wouldn't be so sure, there have been bear attacks reported," Vivian said getting her word in.

_It's almost like they don't want me to go into the woods, it's like their trying to scare me out of it. _ Katie thought looking back and forth between the three of them. "I'm going to sit outside," she said suddenly and felt herself move automatically towards the door as if she had done it all too many times. After sitting on the front porch steps she began to think. _I…don't understand…why'd I hit Gryffin earlier? I mean he was just asking if I was alright. _She stared at her hands, her golden skin looked like it had been duggen into by her nails, but her nails weren't that long to start with how could that have happened?

"Ready?" Gryffin said after closing the front door behind himself.

A/N: So I've edited the first few chapters, I took some advice that was given to me, tell me what you think. Anyways on my spring break I got really inspired because I started to read **Blood and Chocolate** again, don't know why it inspired me but I came up with a whole bunch of ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katie stared down the long trail. It looked so familiar, why was that, she didn't remember ever being here before. Maybe she had just been in the woods before and didn't know it. She saw a single white rose along the trail. "Look at the rose," she said smiling to Gryffin. She stopped and looked at it closely. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked seeing a dew drop drop fall from it.

"Of course it is," he said giving her a smile. He stepped in front of her and picked it clean from the ground. "Here you go; you can put it into some water when we get back." He handed it to her.

"Thank you," Katie said taking it from his hand. She felt a sharp pain on the tip of her finger. She looked at it and saw a small blood droplet at the tip of her finger. She stared at it for what seemed like eternity. Why couldn't she keep her eyes off of it? She heard Gryffin curse to himself and reach for her hand. Katie jerked it back and continued to watch a few more droplets run down her finger. Then Gryffin's strong grip held her hand and wouldn't let it go no matter how much she tried to pull it away. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it over her cut until it stopped bleeding.

"What's going on," Gryffin said the tone of his voice concerned.

"I don't know…I couldn't stop…staring," her voice was shaking. "I'm starting to scare myself," she said. Then she shrugged it off quickly. She couldn't have any one concerned for her, especially with her secret. Wait, her secret, what was her secret? _What's my secret?_ She thought feeling herself wander along the path further. She had just said she had a secret but she had not one clue as to what it was. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said turning to face a slower paced Gryffin.

"You don't seem like you're fine," he said speeding his pace a little bit to catch up with her. She watched him as he gazed to the rose that she was holding quite gingerly. He was in deep thought as he then looked past her. His eyes stayed put not moving.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked looking at him and then she turned around. There was a wolf or something like that about five feet from her moving in slowly, smelling her scent with curiosity. She inhaled deeply and didn't move an inch. _I thought there were just bears…not wolves, I could've handled bears. Instead I get wolves. _She thought feeling panic rise in herself.

Gryffin pulled her behind him. "It's okay," he whispered to her. Before she knew it she had tears running down her face. _Why am I crying, _she touched the tears running down her cheeks. When she had looked back up the wolf was gone. She wiped at the tears quickly before Gryffin spotted them running down her cheek. "I saw that," he mumbled turned around to face her and laying his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay," he gave her a small hug. "We'll go back to the house how about that?"

"Fine with me," Katie whispered softly. She looked to the ground a little embarrassed. "I…I," she stopped and stood still, "I'm so sorry if I've caused you or Vivian and Gabriel trouble Gryffin…I wish I could offer more help with memories it's just…," her voice quivered. A flood of pictures came flooding in her head unexpectedly. She began to feel lightheaded. In the next few moments she was on the ground unconscious.

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooo very sorry that I have not updated in a really, really long time…over a year. I suffer major writers block on many of my fanfictions these days and I know that's not a great excuse, but I feel it's fairly reasonable. So I saw the Blood and Chocolate movie and was terribly disappointed…I mean God, I could go on for hours on what they did wrong. I hope you enjoy this even though it's really short…sorry. Any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated.

AngelofDarkness1566


End file.
